Jude's Goodbye
by Biminigirl15
Summary: Jude Has one last thing for Tommy
1. Jude's Goodbye OneShot

Goodbye To You

Disclaimer: I don't own Instant Star

A/N: ok I know I should be working on my other stories and not these but I find myself wanting to write something else for a minute so here you are a little one-shot and I do mean little oh and tell me what yall think of the song please I wont tell you were I got it from but just tell me what you think if you like it then I'll tell you were I got

Tommy stood in the hospital waiting for any type of news because he had been waiting for hours. Thinking to himself Jude and him had only been married for two years and had one child. Oh how life was cruel that here he was in the hospital wondering if he was going to ever see his Jude alive again let alone walk out with her then next thing he knew the doctor came up to him and said "she's asking for you she's very weak so please make it brief if at all possible we are doing the very best that we can". Tommy ran to the room he knew she was in for she had been in the room for over 2 weeks now. When he arrived he thought he would start crying just looking at her let alone talking to her. Then her heard her speak very feebly calling him towards him. " Tommy come here please" He ran to her side " Tommy pass me my journal please I have something for you." He wasn't sure he liked the sound of her voice or the way she was acting towards him as if this was to be the last time they ever spoke nonetheless he retrieved it and gave it to her. " Tommy turn it to about the 30th page and give back to me" this was definitely not good at all she didn't even have the strength to turn pages. "Jude what going on why are you acting this way tell me what's wrong I'll go get a doctor" Jude sighed " no Tommy please sit me up a little will you?" Tommy got up and moves her just like she asked. " Jude what is this abo…" she hushed his lips with her finger " you know I will always love that why I want you to just listen to me ok. See that guitar in the corner I want you to play the notes on that page for me ok" " Jude are you crazy you cant sing right now that will take all you just to do that I don't want to lose you after just finding you" he said as he was starting to tear up already. "Tommy could you play it for me please and I said no talking remember" " Ok if you want me to then fine" so she started to sing as he started to play and that he could think of when he heard he was she sound so breathy and so sad I wish she didn't sound so sick now or was sick at yet somehow like she always does she makes it sound beautiful.

This is hard to say I hate make you uneasy Memories are holing me here I have not much more time left You know what I'm trying to say 

Tommy stared at her with tears falling on the guitar her guitar as she keep on singing

It's time to say goodbye Please don't cry for me 

_We had our place in the sun _

_Now before I go _

_Goodbye to you _

_Goodbye my love _

Jude weakly reached up and brushed the tears off Tommy's face as they endlessly fell down his handsome face.

The Clock it ticking away 

_Each hour that passes_

_Is one less I have to spend with you _

_Now don't say a word _

_Just listen to my last song _

It's time to say goodbye Please don't cry for me 

_We had our place in the sun _

_Now before I go _

_Goodbye to you _

_Goodbye my love_

Tommy was not even playing anymore for now his head was lying on Jude's lap and she slowly ran her fingers through his hair. As she sang the last chorus her voice got softer and softer so that Tommy had to strain to here her.

It's time for our goodbye 

_Please let's not cry_

_We had our place in the sun _

_Now before I go _

_I sing to you to you last my dear _

_Goodbye to you _

_Goodbye my love goodbye_

As she sand the last note the hand that had been brushing Tommy's hair slowly and sadly fell to the bed and the heart monitor line went flat he fell on the bed and screamed " NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! JUDEEEEEEEEEEE! Please big eyes open your big eyes please I need heather needs you please! He keep on shouting even though he knew she would never wake he could help but want her to come back. That was five years ago he thought as she sat by his wife's grave and sang her last song to her and then spoke finally to move on with his life just a little.

" Jude I am visiting for the first time since the funeral I'm sorry I just couldn't bring myself to do it but here I am and I'm sure if you were here you would be screaming at me for taking so long but I brought you some flowers" he said as he put them by the grave. " Heather has her first boyfriend and she is even writing just like you won't that be great I find myself a bit protective of her though because of all the things you went though but then you would most likely just tell my to shut up and let her try so that is what I'm going to do and support her every way I can. I think about you every day but it gets easier all the time I will always miss you. Thank you for loving me Jude"

As he walked away he knew he would be back to replace the flowers every week like he should have been doing for the past five years he knew that Jude was up the there watching and waiting for him and some how that gave him enough hope to move on and live life though he would never be able to replace her with another women because no one would do with her at least he had the precious gift she left behind in her struggle their precious daughter Heather.

Please don't hate me it was my first attempt at anything like this I had a hard time writing but I was in that kind of mood so there it is


	2. Auther's note Plz read very important

Ok everyone who is reading this is and all story post so no need to reed like three time k?

Anyway I want yall to know that I am going to be posting dates for my next updates on the stories I'm writing so yall are not left in the dark all you have do is go to my profile. Yea just click on my highlighted, underlined screen name at the top of the screen with the other highlighted underlined junk any way that's all just thought I'd let you know of improvements


End file.
